True love
by Excaliburthe77
Summary: King Arthur was never happy until he met the princess Morgana of Ascalon but the evil witch morgause stands in thier way.P.s this is my first fanfiction.Sorry for the grammar but its not my fault.
1. King Arthur

On a dark stormy day King Uther was laying in his bed with Prince Arthur,his son by his was very ill."Arthur...Arthur."said the king."Father your going to be alright.I promise."said Arthur."No.. days in this world is coming to an will be the next king."said then close his eyes and die."Father!No."said Arthur as he ,the courts physican went to Arthur."His majesty's death will be mourn throughout Camelot."said Gaius."He was good ,merciful,brave and taught me a lot about how to be a good my mother died he raised me to be a good man.I will never forget that."said Arthur."Its time for you Arthur to take the throne of Camelot and ruled the way your father is time."said Merlin,the prince best friend and the court's socerrer."Its what my father would had wanted."said Arthur."You will be a good ruler."said Merlin.

On the day of the coronation the throne room was shining and all the people of Camelot flock to see the Coronation to see the crowning of King ,Arthur walk to the throne as soon as he was in front of Geoffrey he stopped and kneel."Do you Arthur promise to protect Camelot and enforce the laws of you swear to rule according to its religion and custom."said Geoffrey."I will."said Arthur."By the power vested in me I crown you King of Camelot."said Geoffrey as he pits the crown on Arthur's stands up and face his subject."Long live the king,long live the king,long live the king!"chanted the crowd.

King Arthur ruled fairly,he was kind,merciful and brave just like his he was never happy.


	2. Royal family of Ascalon

One day Arthur invited King Gorlois,Queen Viviane and their daughter Princess was waiting in the great hall."His Majesty the King of Camelot."said the Announcer."Welcome to Camelot your Majesties."said Arthur."Thank you for inviting us,may I introduce my daughter Princess Morgana."said was a very beautiful lady with a good is the fairest in all the land and as soon as they saw each other their heart skip a beat."Its...nice to meet you Princess."Said Arthur nervously."Its nice to meet you too King Arthur."said the conversation the royal family left the great hall."I'm in love."said Arthur."What are you talking about."said Merlin."Merlin!Were you spying on me?"said Arthur angrily."You said your in love.I'm guessing its with Princess seem a long,long time since I see you happy"said Merlin."Merlin you are a pain in the neck."said Arthur.

Arthur hold a banquet for their the banquet he can't help looking at Morgana and she also."Your majesty can I take Morgana...riding in the countryside."said look bizzard."You want to take Morgana,my daughter out."said Gorlois."Uh...Yes..exactly."said Arthur."Its a good thing you ask my permision to can I wan't to see her she is harmed than you'll regret it."said Gorlois being over protective off her daughter."Yes."said Arthur."What are you still doing ask her now."said straightly face Morgana who is seated right next to him."Princess.."said Arthur but was interrupted by Morgana."Just call me Morgana."said Morgana."Morgana would you like to go riding with me...in the countryside."said Arthur."Did you ask my Father's permission?"said Morgana."Yes,he was very protective of you."said Arthur."I'm sorry father's are very protective of their daughter and yes I would love to be riding with you King Arthur."said Morgana."No Just Arthur."said laugh.

The next day,Arthur and Morgana went riding in the countryside."Camelot is very beautiful."said Morgana."Thank you,but there's something more beautiful."said Arthur."What?"said Morgana."You."said Arthur."Thank you,and you are quiet a handsome man."said four bandits ambush quickly draws his sword and begins to bandit captures quickly elbows the bandit punch his face and grabs his joins Arthur fighting the bandits."Never know you can fight."said Arthur."My father train me."said the bandits were defeated."You did a good job."said Arthur." just go back."said Morgana."Yeah I like that."said ,one of the bandits that survives throws a sword at froze,luckily Arthur pulls her down."You saved me."said bandit quickly escape. "Well I can't let anything happens to you or else your father will kill me."said Arthur as he helps her laughs."I'm sorry you that you got attacked."said Arthur."Thats o'kay I really had a good time with you.I like spending time with you."said Morgana."I like spending time with you too and I...I...I love you."said Arthur nervously."I love you too."said Morgana brings Morgana closer and kiss her passionately.


	3. I found my true love

Arthur and Morgana arrives at the were soon greeted by King Gorlois."That took shorter than expected."said Gorlois curiously."Well uh..."said Arthur nervously."Father,don't you think your being to over protective?"said Morgana."Nonsense.I would like to talk to him with your mother in private."said took Arthur his chambers."Good luck Arthur."said Morgana.

"What happened just now? "said Gorlois."Well,we were riding in the countryside when some bandits ambush us."said Arthur."Bandits!"said Vivianne."Yes,However we were able to defeat one bandit survives and throws a sword at Morgana,but I saved her."said Arthur."You kept the promise."said Gorlois."What promise?"said Vivianne."Uh..how about we hear more of the story dear."said Gorlois."Then I kiss her."said and Jane exchanges looks."Do you love my daughter."said Gorlois." since my father died I was never happy but when Morgana came into my life.I felt happy again.I..I wish to marry her."said and Vivienne look at each other."Will you promise to be faithful to her,will you promise to protect her,will you promise to lover her no matter what happens.?"said Gorlois."Yes,I promise."said Arthur."You may marry her."said Gorlois."Thank won't regret it."said burst out from the room and straightly goes to Morgana

"Arthur,was father mad at you."said holds Morgana's hand."No,Morgana when I am with you I feel brighten up my you marry me."said smiles and say "Yes."said Morgana."I love you Morgana."said Arthur."I love you Arthur."said kiss.

The day of the wedding came."Do you Arthur take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife."Said Geoffrey."I do."said Arthur gladly."Do you Morgana take this man to be your lawful wedded husband."Said Geoffrey. "I do."said Morgana gladly."I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."said and Morgana smile at each other then they crowd cheered for the happy couple.

Arthur and Morgana have a happy marriage is a caring husband and Morgana is a caring love each other greatly.


	4. Picnic

One day the couple goes out for a picnic."Arthur where are you taking me?"said Morgana curiously."Where here."said reveals a nice picnic area with a view."Wow,this is a beautiful you found this by your self?"said Morgana."Well,you can say that."said servants lay down a Morgana lay on it."I wan't to know what make you fell in love with me."said Morgana."I don't know,it just comes to like I'm suppose to be with you."said Arthur."You know I've heard that you were never happy since you meet me."said Morgana."I lost my father since then I was never happy until you came into my life and I would not let anything happens to you."said Arthur."Arthur,you won't lose me."said Morgana as she strokes Arthur's face.

Suddenly,a woman riding a horse and four other man draws out his sword."Who are you what do you want!"shouted Arthur."Take them."said the woman."Morgana run!"said runs but was captured by the woman's goons."Leave her alone!"shouted starts a he falls by the woman's of the goons grabs him."You'll take the woman.I'll take the man."said the woman."Let go!"shouted Arthur struggling to let go.

Back in Camelot Castle Merlin and the knights was getting worried."Its been so long."said Merlin."Do you think we should look for them your lordship."said Leon."Yes and bring a couple of knights."said Merlin.

In the mysterious women's hideout Arthur was put into a cell."Who are you?"said Arthur."My name is Morgause."said Morgause."What do you wan't with us?"said Arthur."Your father killed my then,I swear to avenge him by ending his son and those close to him."said Morgause."Whatever you'll going to do to you'll never going to get away with this!"shouted Arthur."Before I kill you.I will kill your heart first."said Morgause as she live the cell."You'll never going to get away with this,you will never going to get away with this!"shouted Arthur.

Morgause brings Morgana to the forest."I was once in love."said Morgause."What happend?"asked Morgana."He the problem with can loose it easily."said Morgause."Why are you doing this?"said Morgana."Because I wan't drink this potion."said Morgause as she hands Morgana a potion."I won't drink this."said Morgana."You will if you don't your love Arthur shall die."said Morgause."If I drink this you'll spare Arthur."said Morgana."Yes.I promise."said Morgause but she crosses his finger behind her takes the potion and drink falls down and laughs evilly and left her.


	5. True love kiss wil save all

Merlin,Leon,Gawain,Lancelot were searching around the forest for Arthur and they come across A lifeless were all surrounded her."She's dead."said Lancelot."What would we tell the king?"said Gawain."You three bring her to Camelot.I'll find Arthur."said Merlin."Your lordship,its getting dark it is to dangerous to continue this search."said Leon."King Arthur's life is in cannot afford to loose a king.I'll be alright"said Merlin."As you command your lordship."said continues his journey to find Arthur.

Merlin arrives at a Morgause's hideout in the darkest of night."Arthur must be in here."said quietly sneaks inside ariving in the cell he saw two cast a spell to make the guard quickly went to Arthur's cell."Merlin,thank god your here."said Arthur loudly."shhh."said Merlin as he points at the guards."Oh..sorry."said cast the spell that breaks the cell's gets out of the cell and grabs his sword."C'mon lets get out of here."said two goons armed with swords came."You'll take the right I'll take the left."said soon begun uses his sword to defeat the Merlin uses his magic to stun the goon.

They soon,got out of the hideout."Very impressive,Arthur Pendragon."said Morgause."Lets finish this Morgause,once and for all."said Arthur."Very well."said Morgause as she turns into a dragon and summons goblins."I need a little help Merlin."said Arthur."I'm a little bit busy."said Merlin a he tries to fight the then breath fire at Arthur's quickly goblins soon attacks Merlin,but Merlin throws fire balls at goblins keep fighting charges at Morgause and stabs his cries in swipes ,he avoids however cast a spell to summon the lighthnig and thus killing the soon went to Arthur carefully avoiding the dragon's flame."Arthur give me your sword."said Merlin."Merlin I kneed this."said Arthur."I know I just kneed to cast a spell to defeat that monster."said Merlin."Here be quick."said Arthur as he hands the cast the spell and hands it to Arthur."Throw your sword at her heart."said throws the sword directly at Morgause heart and she burst."We did it."said Arthur as thay laugh in joy.

"You finaly defeat it."said Merlin."We did it Merlin."said Arthur."Yes we did."said Merlin."Morgana,where is she,We need to find her."said Arthur."Arthur,calm 's in Camelot."said Merlin.

Arthur and Merlin quickly goes to Camelot found Morgana Laying on a bed in her and Arthur's ,Gawain,Lancelot and Gaius were in the room."I'm sorry sire there is nothing we can do."said went to wept in the sight of his love Morgana had to give her one last kiss her and Morgana proves that love is powerful."You saved me."said Morgana."I will always save you."said Arthur as he strokes Morgana's hair."What about that women?"said Morgana."We don't have to worry about her ever and me ended her."said Arthur."Arthur threes something I have to tell you."said Morgana with a takes Arthur's hand and puts it at her was confused."We're about to have a child."said Morgana."I'm going to be a father."said Arthur happily as he kiss Morgana's ,Leon,Gawain,Lancelot and Gaius all congrats them.


	6. Arthur pendragon ii

Arthur and Merlin was waiting in the hall waiting for the birth of Arthur's child."Whats taking so long?"said Arthur concern."It can take longer."said a high pitch cry of a child was heard."I'm a father,I have a chilld."said Arthur proudly."You might as well go in there and congratulations."said quickly goes inside to be with Morgana and their child.

Inside Morgana was cradling a small baby."Morgana."said straightly goes to her and the baby."His a boy."said kisses Morgana's forehead."His perfect just like you."said Arthur."Arthur."said Morgana."Yes."said Arthur."No,his name Arthur Pendragon the second."said Morgana."Won't it be confusing."said Arthur."How about will call him Artha."said Morgana."Welcome to the world Artha."said starts to yawn."Here let me,take care of for you to sleep."said hands Arthur their little baby looks at him with a smile that is mostly seen by a new opens his has blue knew all infant has blue eyes but he thinks it will kisses his son then Artha starts to make baby sounds."My son,the future King of Camelot."said Arthur gentely puts Artha in his crib beside the bed."Sleep tight Artha."said kisses Arthur and look at his son and wife slowly falling asleep.


End file.
